


Nuclear Nasties and Acrid Smells

by AvengerofSquids



Series: r/FanFiction Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bad Cooking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Can't Cook, Cooking, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson-centric, How Do I Tag, Movie Night, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Hank Anderson, Swearing, it's not directly mentioned but I headcanon it so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerofSquids/pseuds/AvengerofSquids
Summary: "Your LED-thingy's been spinning since we left the station. Somethin' on your mind?"Connor just tilts his head to the side and flashes his innocent puppy look at Hank (not the kicked puppy look, which is saved for dire emergencies such as getting Hank to eat vegetables) before going on a tangent about their newest case and "oh, Lieutenant, did you know that having a potted plant in your workspace can increase your focus by some-fucking-number" and shit like that which is impossible for Hank to focus on as he drives but he still does his best, because damn it, Connor deserves his full attention. It's not like he has anyone else to infodump on, what with Robo-Messiah being so busy and most other androids or humans refusing to give him the time of day for some bullshit excuse or another.Shit, he really needs to help the kid find some more friends.





	Nuclear Nasties and Acrid Smells

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a complete fanfiction in almost seven years so please forgive me. Figured these two could use some fluff. Rated T because Hank just can't keep his mouth shut.
> 
> I headcanon Connor as autistic and you can fight me on this, just because it's not a "big deal" in this story doesn't mean that it's not important so please know that I didn't just use that tag for no reason.
> 
> This was written in response to a couple of prompts over at r/FanFiction where I was challenged to use the Nuclear Nasty trope (basically, have a monster affected by radiation) and have scent be an important part of the story for their August prompts challenge.

"Your LED-thingy's been spinning since we left the station. Somethin' on your mind?"

Connor blinks, turning to Hank and conveniently moving his flashing LED out of sight. Hank can see the occasional yellow flicker reflected in the passenger seat window but most of his focus will have to be on the android's facial expressions if he wants answers, which means that he's in for a hell of a time. CyberLife may have given Connor a glowing mood ring that always pulsed yellow when he tried to lie--and wasn't that a pretty large oversight in their design for a detective android--but when it comes down to it, Hank has learned that he can be pretty fucking difficult to read without the lightshow giving everything away. The kid's got a hell of a poker face.

Speaking of his poker face, Connor just tilts his head to the side and flashes his innocent puppy look at Hank (not the kicked puppy look, which is saved for dire emergencies such as getting Hank to eat vegetables) before going on a tangent about their newest case and "oh, Lieutenant, did you know that having a potted plant in your workspace can increase your focus by some-fucking-number" and shit like that which is impossible for Hank to focus on as he drives but he still does his best because damn it, Connor deserves his full attention. It's not like he has anyone else to infodump on, what with Robo-Messiah being so busy and most other androids or humans refusing to give him the time of day for some bullshit excuse or another.

Shit, he really needs to help the kid find some more friends before he rubs off on Connor too much. The kid is already doing his best to mimic Hank's dry humor and constant sarcasm with varied success, and it won't be long before he picks up on Hank's swearing.

Hank pulls his car into his driveway and barely manages to put it in park before Connor throws himself out of the vehicle and into the house, letting out an emphatic "Shit!" as he slips on Sumo's leash in his rush.

Sighing, Hank follows at a much more reasonable pace and flops down on the couch, which is suspiciously empty of Sumo. Whatever, the kid'll come clean sooner or later and Hank's too tired to care. As long as Connor doesn't burn the house down it can wait.

* * *

Hank wakes up to an acrid burning smell and rolls off the couch with a storm of curses. The smoke alarm hasn't gone off yet but he snatches a glass of water from the coffee table as he bolts towards the kitchen, barely managing to avoid a collision with Connor as the android stares helplessly at the smoking microwave.

A quick check reveals that the microwave itself is fine and that the smoke is leaking from what looks like a microwaveable bag of popcorn, which fucking sucks because that smell will never go away but Hank guesses it's better than an actual fire. He glances at Connor--who seems to be perfectly unharmed but is sporting an embarrassed flush--before reaching in and removing the plastic-wrapped popcorn bag, dumping it in the sink to deal with when he doesn't have to worry about it melting his hands.

Connor moves to grab the bag but Hank waves him off, ignoring his rapid apologies as he sits back down on the couch. Connor follows him with a yellow LED and fluttering hands and perches on the sofa cushion, glancing at Hank before his gaze drifts to the side.

"I was supposed to remove the plastic, wasn't I."

Hank reaches over and tangles his hand in the android's hair, ruffling it until Connor pulls away with an exaggerated grumble. "Don't worry about it, popcorn's shit anyways. It gets stuck in your teeth and ends up everywhere. Horrible mess. 'Sides, weren't you trying to get me to eat healthier or something? I know for a fact that popcorn's not on your list"--Hank gestures to the color-coded chart Connor had oh-so-helpfully put on the fridge--"of approved healthy food items. What convinced you to make some now of all times?"

Connor continues to pout at Hank but he relaxes into the sofa and glances at the TV. "I've heard that popcorn is a traditional snack when watching movies. . .I was hoping that maybe we could watch one together tonight?" He looks to Hank for approval but the older man is already nodding.

"So that's what you've been planning. You have something specific in mind? It's been a while." Since Connor had been permitted to work at the DPD again, they hadn't had as much free time and their movie nights had become a rare occurrence. Connor's LED spins as he pulls up a movie on the screen, smiling when Hank lets out a chuckle.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, the first movie you pick out for yourself and it's a generic monster movie sequel." Hank's tone is teasing and he doesn't protest as Connor starts the literal eight fucking billionth Godzilla movie--one of these days Hank is going to show him some true classic movies, but right now he's content to let Connor curl up against him as they watch. Neither of have any clue as to what's going on but it's interesting enough to keep their attention and Connor seems mostly satisfied with the science of the movie, even getting excited when Rodan appears and torches a city. Not excited about the city, of course, but an enormous fucking dinosaur is always guaranteed to pique the kid's interest. It looks like Connor's having the best night of his life and Hank is quickly able to put his rough day of work behind him and focus on spending time with family.

That is, until Sumo bursts into the room in a ridiculous getup complete with Mothra butterfly wings on his back and Hank has to wrestle 180 pounds of slobbery dog off of himself as Connor bends over laughing beside him.

That kid really does put his poker face to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to focus on art but I hope to continue writing fanfiction in the future! Currently, my main fandom is D:BH
> 
> My Tumblr: https://avengerofsquids.tumblr.com


End file.
